An Unexpected Return
by Saturdaychick
Summary: Continuing from "Growing Affections". Erik and Lisette have declared their love for one another. They have yet to deal with the full moon. Is there anything else that might destroy their happiness?


**An Unexpected Return**

Since her declaration of love for him, Erik had been very careful with Lisette's feelings and with his own. It wasn't right to go further with her than he sometimes felt himself yearning to. She was so young. Neither, it seemed, were very experienced in a physical relationship. They were both content to spend time together, Lisette still insisting on keeping his, no, _their_ home in order. And slowly, slowly, Erik coaxed her voice with lessons. She sang so joyfully that it made his heart sing along with her.

She knew a variety of French school girl songs as well as folk songs from the region. He found himself at night rising from his bed to sit at his desk and jot down the melodies she inspired. Nothing like the great operatic numbers he had composed for Christine. These were something new for him. Something delicate and airy and filled with the light she had brought into his home and his being.

They spent their evenings ensconced on the purple velvet sofa, sipping brandy or tea and taking turns reading from the many books in Erik's library. Often, Lisette insisted on a break so she could shower Erik's face with kisses before pulling herself together and continuing. Erik could not resist her.

Still, a cloud hung over their happiness. They were nearing the night of the first full moon since her rescue. Erik did not let on, but he was worried. Worried that she would be embarrassed by her transformation in his presence. Though she seemed to take it in stride, he knew he was the only person, besides her dreadful mother years ago, to have witnessed her changing. The image of the beautiful naked young woman lying in the spot where a white wolf had previously lain was one that was burned into his retina, that he had only to close his eyes to see, once again, that exquisite form. He sighed.

Each night, he saw Lisette to her room where they embraced and kissed before parting. She longed to linger in his arms but understood he was treating her respectfully and would not cross the threshold of her room even though she tried to entice him. These nights, she lay awake, wondering where this dark, passionate side of her had come from. Erik seemed to have brought it out in her, it was true. She could devour him with the fiery longing of her heart. Her wolf nature in human form.

It was two days before the full moon and Lisette was restless. She had gone for a walk in the park while Erik sat at the organ and worked on a song he was composing. Suddenly he paused. His exceptional hearing had picked up a sound coming from the passages. He froze, it was a voice. One he would have given the world to hear again only weeks before. It was Christine. And she was calling his name.

He stood from the organ bench, dropping the sheet music and straightening his dress coat he reached for the mask which lay where he had left it the night before. Slipping it on, he strode out of his home and down to the series of passageways he often took when he didn't want to bother with his boat. He took the lantern he left for these uses and lit it, then advanced. Christine knew all the ways to his home. Her voice echoed and bounced off the stone walls. He had not gone very far when there she was, calmly waiting for him. She looked as beautiful as ever. Lisette momentarily slipped from his mind as he beheld her. Dressed in burgundy velvet, her chestnut hair curling about her shoulders, her dark eyes filled with an uncharacteristic warmth.  
"Christine…" he stammered. "What are you doing here?"  
"Is that all you have to say to me, my Angel?" and his heart leapt to hear those words once again.  
He was speechless, simply staring at her. His Angel. What music they had made together. He pulled himself together, "What is it you want, Christine? Haven't you done enough damage. Have you returned to dig the blade of your betrayal a little deeper?"

She paled at his words. "Please Erik. Can we go to your home and talk?"

He wanted to deny her. To turn his back on her and walk away. But she still held too firm a grip on his heart to completely ignore her. "Alright. But be brief. I have things to attend to." And his inner mind thought of the troubled and devoted Lisette walking the city just blocks away.

He held the lantern aloft and led her down the last turn that led to his lair. She seated herself on the velvet sofa and Erik held his breath. It seemed wrong for her to be there. "What did you come here for, Christine? Could you not live without your Angel," he said sarcastically. "It seems you have done so up until now." He paced before the sofa, feeling too uncomfortable to sit. Christine gazed up at him, then patted the seat beside her so he had no choice but to sit where she wanted.

"Erik, "she said, somewhat shyly. "Yes," he muttered, impatiently, "get on with it."  
She reached over and grasped his hand, surprising him. "I… I've missed you."

"Oh, have you?" he snapped. She cringed, but continued. "I… I've made a dreadful mistake. I have missed you, our lessons."

"I'm sorry, Christine. I bared my soul to you. I loved you like no man on earth has ever loved before… and you chose a wealthy, handsome boy because he was the safe choice for you," he raged, standing again, to tower over her. "He was the boy who rescued your red scarf so of course, that was all anyone had to do to win your love. Not watch over you and teach you and write world class operas for you. I gave you my heart in so many ways, Christine. I can't do it anymore."

"Erik?" a lilting voice startled them both. Lisette stood in the doorway watching them, her amber eyes taking in the goddess in human form that was Christine. "Are you alright?" she asked, moving cautiously to his side. "I heard raised voices." Erik looked down at the sweet young woman beside him, one who was ready to take on any adversary on his behalf. His heart melted. He returned his gaze to the former love of his life.  
"Lisette, "he began, "This is…"  
"I know… Christine."

Christine stared at the nymph-like creature before her. She was like a vision from another world. So lovely and those eyes, they mirrored Erik's. "And, um,… and you are?" Christine found it hard to speak.  
"I am Lisette. I have your room, now. Thank you for leaving so many pretty things behind."

"Um, you're welcome?" She looked back and forth between Erik and Lisette completely puzzled.

"I… I better be going. I'm sorry to have troubled you, Erik. Uh, could you please walk me back? I got a bit lost before."  
Erik looked to Lisette, who nodded.

"Come then, Christine, I will see you back to your dressing room. Will you be alright, Lisette?" Christine noted the edge of concern in his voice.  
"I am fine, Erik. I will prepare your dinner. It will be ready on your return."

"Thank you, my dear," he said softly, and Lisette bestowed her radiant smile on him, "I will be fine. Do not worry so."

As they walked together, Christine finally broke the silence, "I've never seen anyone who looks like her before. She is like someone from a fairy kingdom"

Erik nodded. "Now, please Christine, what did you come to me for? Simply to torture me?"

She sighed, "No, my Angel. As I said, I missed you. I missed our lessons."

"The lessons are over, Christine. I suppose I taught you all I could. You were too distracted by your Raoul to improve any further."

"That is not all, Erik," Christine stopped, and turned to face him. He held the lantern above to look questioningly into her face, the dark surrounding them but for their shadows mimicking their movements on the stone walls.

"Yes? Continue…" he commanded.

"Erik! I made a mistake. I don't love Raoul. It is you I love. You who have kept me awake at night, keeping me from sleeping, from eating. Marry me, Erik! Let me be yours and only yours," she cried, throwing her arms around him and weeping.

How he longed to hear these words. How they would have transformed him! How happy they would have been!

"I am sorry, Christine," he said quietly, removing her arms from around his neck gently. "It is too late."

"Because of her? Lisette? The wood nymph?"

"Yes, Lisette. Who loves me unconditionally. But that is not the only reason, Christine. You idealized me as your Angel. You turned from my face when you begged me to show it to you. You could not love me as a man deserves to be loved. Because of my face, because of my past as an assassin, because I lived how I was able before coming to help design the Opera House. You chose, Raoul, Christine! You hurt me more than you will ever know. I am sorry. There is no returning to the way we used to be."

He began to walk towards the dressing room again. As they stood behind the huge mirror, Christine turned to him once again and once more embraced him, reaching for and removing the mask, and turning his face to hers with her hands she kissed him, and weeping, kissed him again and again. Erik took her in his arms and returned her kiss, then, swung the mirror open and gestured to her room. "It is too late, Christine. Too late for us."  
"I have left Raoul!" she cried. " I will be here. Here, should you change your mind. I will always be your Angel, and you, Erik, no matter what happens, will always, always be mine!"  
and with that he closed the door and paused, running his hand over his face, wiping the unexpected tears from his eyes, and then made his way back to the young woman who understood him better than anyone ever had before.


End file.
